Rooftop Memories
by TimIsaFunSucker
Summary: There are two children who live in two houses which are so close together that their rooftops nearly touch. They promised they'd be friends forever, but forever didn't last. One night, they meet each other again in the one place they used to share. Is their friendship still the same? PruHun oneshot.


There was a street that was lined with little white houses all the way down. Everywhere one would look, there was white, like a permanent blanket of snow had fallen on the street. Most people would think it bland, but to the people who lived there, it had a magical feel.

On that white street where two identical white houses that sat right next to each other. One house mirrored the other so perfectly, that one section of their roofs were almost touching. Above those sections of roof were two little windows that only a child could crawl through.

In those houses lived two little children. In one lived a boy named Gilbert, who's albinism caused his hair to be the same shade of white as the houses on the street. He was a rambunctious boy who was always looking for the next great adventure. In the other house lived a girl named Elizabeta. She was a strong little child who was also always looking for the next great adventure.

These two children were the best of friends, although they never met in the light. They would sneak out of their bedroom windows at night, and meet each other on their own section of the touching roofs. They would talk about everything and anything, from what sort of adventure did each of them have that day, to what they had had for supper that night. It wasn't long until the two children knew everything about each other, even though they had only ever seen the silhouette of each other, and never their face.

They would meet every night, until it became a routine thing to sneak out at midnight to talk about everything the day had dealt them. However, eventually Elizabeta stopped coming. The first night Gilbert thought that maybe his friend was sick. The second night he thought she might have hurt herself, and that she was in the hospital recovering. The third night Gilbert worried that maybe she was terminally ill or injured, and prayed for her safe return. By the end of the week, Elizabeta had not shown, and Gilbert came to terms with the fact that she was never coming back.

One night, several years later, Gilbert had a nightmare. It involved thieves coming into his home, and forcing him to kill his own family, one by one. Terrified, Gilbert crawled out onto his section of the roof for the first time in what felt like millenniums. He breathed deeply, and let the cool night air caress his face, soothing him and putting his terror to rest.

Just as he was about to turn to go back in, however, the window on the opposite section of roof rattled, and opened with a groan. Out stepped a woman with long hair, wearing a thin robe that would do little to nothing to protect her from the cool night's chill. Not noticing Gilbert, she sat down and placed her head in her hands. Soon, soft sobs were heard from her, and her body shook as she breathed heavily to keep up with her crying.

Unsure what to do, Gilbert cleared his throat and spoke up. "M-miss, are you alright?" He asked tentatively. The girl looked up in surprise, startled that someone else was out on the roof. When she saw the way the moon shone off Gilbert's white hair, though, her eyes widened with realization.

"Gilbert?" she asked disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

Gilbert nodded his head. "Elizabeta?" he asked. Elizabeta shook her head also, before flinging herself forward and embracing him.

"I've missed you, Gil! You can't imagine how lonely I've been without you!" she cried, this time tears of joy. Gilbert however, was confused.

"Y-you missed me? Then how come you stopped coming out?" he asked. Elizabeta pulled back from her hug and gave Gilbert a sad look.

"My parents told me that I needed to start acting more lady-like, and according to them, sneaking out onto roofs at midnight wasn't a thing a lady should do. They locked my window and hid the key." She then returned to hugging him. "I wanted to come, Gil, really, I did, but by the time I found the key and was able to sneak out, you had stopped coming."

Gilbert was in shock. She hadn't forgotten him? She hadn't just decided she didn't like talking to him anymore and left him without warning? She had stolen from her parents to try to talk to him again? All he could do was return the hug to keep from breaking down.

Eventually, the embrace ended, and Gilbert pulled away. "Lizzie, can I ask you something?"

Elizabeta nodded. "What is it, Gil?"

"Why were you crying when you came out?"

Elizabeta stiffened, and negative tears threatened to spill again. She sighed, though, and decided that she could trust Gilbert. "I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with someone else." she said, her head bent down to hide her sad eyes. "I guess he's my ex, now. Either way, I came out here to think."

Gilbert shook his head and placed his hand over Elizabeta's. "He's a fool to have taken you for granted," he spoke, his voice sounding bitter and angry. "Any man would be lucky to have you, Liz."

Elizabeta's eyes widened and she lifted her head, causing her to gaze into Gilbert's eyes. How could she have never noticed how red they were, before? Sure, it was dark, but they seemed to glow with the luminescence of a thousand lamps, and sparkle like bright rubies. Gilbert pondered how the vibrantly green color in Elizabeta's eyes could possibly be natural. They shone like stars in the dark night sky.

"You really think so?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered sincerely. "I'm sure."

All that night the two teens swapped conversations on the roofs, chatting like they had back when they were children. It was almost like no time had passed at all, and that they had done this every night before.

When they were both finally tired enough to go back to bed, Gilbert smirked at Elizabeta. "Same time tomorrow night?" he asked.

Elizabeta nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! And every night after that!"

"Good night, Elizabeta."

"Good night, Gilbert."

**This was inspired by a post on Tumblr that was a picture of two rooftops with windows above them that were nearly touching. I already posted it there, but I decided to post it on Fanfiction, too.**

**Please leave feedback!**


End file.
